Ai s Memories
by Sakura Tachikawa
Summary: Yo amaba a Zero-otousan. Aunque no por eso guardaba algún mal sentimiento en contra del hombre recién salido del hielo. Simplemente no podía sentir nada respecto al hombre en el hielo y no me importa lo que mi madre piense al respecto. En mi mente y corazón, Zero-otousan era mi único padre. *Un pequeño vistazo a las memorias de la pequeña Ai* YuukixZero ONESHOT


**¡Hola a todos! ¿Alguno me recuerda? Vuelvo al ruedo con uno de mis desvaríos respecto a VK y es que aparentemente soy una soberana masoquista por seguir leyendo VK Memories, después de que VK me quitó años de mi juventud y me dio un final tan de mierda.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: No espero que este fic les haga querer dar ganas de leer memories, repito que soy masoquista y en VKMemories solo se ve a Zero continuar su sufrimiento u_u**

 **Pero bueno, es la primera vez que me meto en el papel de un personaje y también la primera vez que escribo en primera persona. Espero no haberme ido muy OCC ni haber hecho un fiasco de lo que yo percibo es el personaje de Ai.**

 **Este es MI punto de vista de Ai, mezclado con mi fanatismo obsesivo por Zero. Lo amo. Si han leído mis otros trabajos y temen que deje mal a Yuuki no, tranquilidad, aunque para mi Yuuki es la peor protagonista de Shoujo que jamás existirá. En este fic no lo exteriorizo. Sino más bien me baso en lo mona que se me hace la relación fraternal de Ai y Zero.**

 **Todo lo escrito a continuación es lo que YO interpreto luego de leer Vampire Knight Memories (Si no lo has leído probablemente te pierdas un poco), es MI punto de vista, lo que YO QUISIERA que fuese y espero se respete.**

 **Cualquier comentario educado será bien recibido.**

 **No los molesto más y los dejó con la lectura.**

* * *

 **Ai's Memories.**

Yo amaba a Zero-otousan.

Aunque no por eso guardaba algún mal sentimiento en contra del hombre recién salido del hielo. Simplemente no podía sentir nada respecto a él… a Kuran Kaname.

Mi padre… _**biológico**_.

Era algo que no dependía de mí, en mi mente y corazón Zero-otousan era el único padre que reconocía.

Tal vez en algo influía el hecho de que durante mi gestación fue la sangre del cazador de vampiros la que me alimentó y prácticamente me mantuvo viva durante esos tres años dentro de mi madre.

Tal vez fue el hecho de que estuvo a mi lado desde que tengo memoria y uso de razón.

O tal vez porque cada vez que veía a los demás niños con sus padres yo veía a Zero-otousan cumpliendo aquella labor.

No importaba cuántas veces él, madre o Ruka-onesan o Hana-kun me repitieran que el hombre atrapado en el hielo era mi padre, no importaba cuántas veces madre mencionara lo parecida que era a él o enumerase las características que compartíamos.

Yo seguía sin sentir nada al estar frente a la imponente figura de Kaname-san atrapada en el hielo. Pasé parte de mi infancia tratando de entender y compartir la pena que mi madre sentía cada vez que se paraba frente a la figura y le hablaba. Se suponía debía sentir una tristeza semejante a la de mi madre o la de Hana-kun o Ruka-onesan. Pero no podía y no dependía de mí.

Con el paso del tiempo la tristeza de mi madre fue disminuyendo, mentiría si dijera que desapareció. Nunca lo hizo, ni siquiera cuando por fin pudo reconocer que podía volver a ser feliz junto a Zero-otousan.

La inmortalidad es algo tan sobrevalorado, mientras los mortales no tienen tanto tiempo para cuestionar sus decisiones, equívocas o acertadas; nosotros, los inmortales, los vampiros, tenemos milenios para reflexionar en nuestro actuar o el de otros.

Así es como cuestiono el actuar de mi madre a diario. Mucho más desde que me tengo que asegurar de que mi " _padre_ " sea reintegrado a la sociedad efectivamente y aún no logro entender qué es lo que lo hacía tan especial.

Qué en ese hombre lo hacía merecedor de tan dolorosa fidelidad por parte de todos los que alguna vez lo conocieron. Sí, convertirse en el nuevo metal para las armas de los cazadores fue un acto de loable nobleza, heroico incluso. Pero, ¿Qué más?

Estoy consciente que mis preguntas nunca serán respondidas a cabalidad, porque solo conozco la versión de aquellos que lo idolatraban y sé muy bien que no puedo hacerme un juicio de una persona solo con una versión de los hechos.

Y que el hombre esté desmemoriado no ayudaba mucho.

Incluso Zero-otousan, aunque animé su relación toda mi vida, yendo en contra de mis propios sentimientos al respecto, siempre respetó el luto que mi madre llevaba en su corazón por aquel hombre del hielo y cuando una vez le pregunté sobre él me dijo:

" _Era un buen hombre."_

A veces pienso que mi madre era egoísta, porque nunca dejó ir a Zero-otousan. Claro que no es que él haya querido irse, desde mi punto de vista era un perfecto masoquista que merecía más de las migajas que mi madre le aventaba de vez en cuando; luego reformulo mi pensar y me doy cuenta que solo tenía miedo. Miedo de aceptar que en su corazón había un espacio para amar a Zero-otousan sin necesidad de olvidarse por completo de Kuran Kaname. Quizás ella quería amarlo solo a él, Zero-otousan así se lo merecía, pero eso era imposible.

Ella amó a Zero-otousan con la misma intensidad con la que amó a Kuran Kaname. Al menos, puedo estar segura de eso.

Sino probablemente no podría vivir con el hecho de que mi propia madre no me permitió intentar al menos hacer florecer mi amor por Zero. Yo podía amarlo, ya lo hacía, lo amaba desde que tenía uso de razón y casi paralelamente a eso supe que Zero-otousan amaba a mi madre con esa misma intensidad. Viéndolo en retrospectiva probablemente mi madre salvó mi corazón de ser roto por Zero y salvaguardó el afecto que nos profesábamos mutuamente como padre e hija.

Entre los recuerdos más preciados de mi infancia puedo rememorar claramente cuando en alguna ocasión, una señora que debió haber muerto hace cientos de años le comentó a mi madre lo parecida que era a Zero-otousan. Él nunca la escuchó puesto que se había despedido de nosotras para atender algún problema de la asociación mientras íbamos de compras por el centro. La señora nos abordó y luego de recalcar lo jóvenes que eran mis padres agregó lo parecida que era a Zero-otousan. La señora no notó lo mucho que perturbó a mi madre su observación, quien no la sacó de su error sin embargo acotó amablemente que siempre le decían lo contrario. Aún recuerdo las palabras de la señora:

" _Indudablemente querida, físicamente esa pequeña princesa podría pasar por un clon suyo; sin embargo, su postura, su mirada y estoicidad es sin duda heredada por su padre, el apuesto joven que acaba de marcharse."_

Siempre supe que a mi madre no le sentaron tan bien aquellas palabras, al menos no en ese momento. Luego de varios, muchos años recuerdo que se lo comentó a Zero-otousan con tranquilidad e incluso una sonrisa, le dijo que ya lo entendía, fue cuando de la misma forma le dijeron que Ren se parecía mucho a ella a pesar de ser tan parecido físicamente a su padre.

Ren…

Pronto entendí que la vida no era tan injusta, el día que Ren nació. Quería una hermana, les exigí una hermana menor y tenía que ser _ella_ porque yo sabía lo que pasaría si es que las cosas eran diferentes y de hecho ocurrieron.

Pasé muchos años refunfuñando en mi cama cuando Zero-otousan tocó mi puerta exigiéndome salir.

" _Dijiste que saldrías cuando tuvieras un hermano, pues bien, sal ahora."_

Sin tomarme la molestia de ponerme una bata salí apresurada al encuentro con mis padres. En la puerta Zero-otousan me miraba con su imperturbable calma mientras yo le exigía una explicación con la mirada y como él podía leerme con tanta facilidad me contestó un tanto avergonzado:

" _Ya estás lo suficientemente grandecita como para saber_ _ **cómo**_ _fue; acompáñame, tu madre nos está esperando."_

Recuerdo que aún no terminaba de asimilar la noticia. Yo había renunciado a Zero-otousan y los había condicionado a que me provean de una hermana. Pero no lo esperaba aún, no después de que durante tantos años no hicieron _nada_ por alentar mis esperanzas al respecto.

Ni siquiera me lo creí cuando vi a mi madre acariciar su aún plano abdomen con un gesto tan tierno y protector sentada en la sala de estar, no fue hasta que vi la mirada que compartió con Zero-otousan al momento de anunciarme que sería hermana mayor cuando lo comprendí.

Ella se había dado cuenta de que lo amaba y que podía seguir adelante y ser feliz, que eso no estaba mal y que se lo merecía.

No me molesté en ocultar mi emoción y entusiasmo al respecto, inmediatamente empecé a hacer planes que involucraban a mi pequeña 'hermana' y no importaba cuanto mi madre tratara de convencerme de considerar que 'ella' podría ser un 'él'. Como al final resultó siendo.

Mi presencia fue requerida porque mi madre se encontraba en peligro, no había vampiros ni cazadores muy felices ante la idea de que la heredera purasangre Yuuki Kuran llevara en su vientre al hijo de nada más y nada menos que el presidente de la asociación de cazadores de vampiros y mestizo, Zero Kiryuu.

De los segundos sabía que mi padre podía hacerse cargo, sin embargo los primeros eran un problema mucho más importante. Por supuesto que no escucharían a nadie más que a otro purasangre.

A mí.

La mirada de Zero-otousan era más que elocuente, para esas alturas ya sabía que el motivo por el cual ellos no estuvieron juntos formalmente desde mucho antes era precisamente por esas rencillas entre vampiros y cazadores y toda esa perorata de la pureza de la sangre. Más de una vez la vida de Zero-otousan fue amenazada por eso y debido a eso ellos no habían podido ser felices antes.

Era sumamente injusto.

Pero ya habían abierto la caja de pandora y no faltará quienes quieran interponerse en la felicidad de mi familia.

Tenía que hacerme responsable como la heredera que era.

" _De acuerdo, tomaré el lugar de mi madre con el gremio de vampiros y nadie se acercará a ella; además, estarán tranquilos porque soy yo, una purasangre, pero, no pienso hacerlo bajo el nombre de Ai Kuran."_

" _¿A qué te refieres Ai-chan?"_

" _Lo que escuchaste madre. Seré Ai Kiryuu."_

Aún me río al recordar la cara de perplejidad que pusieron mis padres ante mi revelación. Pero era algo que llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo hacer y no me iban a quitar esa idea de mi cabeza, más rápido me la cortaban.

" _Tú y Zero-otousan están juntos, vais a tener un hijo. Tienes la opción de llamarte 'Yuuki Kiryuu' y por consecuente, al ser legalmente hija de ambos yo sería Ai Kiryuu. Eso los calmaría, tendrían que aceptar que la sangre pura de los Kuran corre por mis venas pero que a partir de mí el legado cambiará de apellido"_

" _Ai-chan"_

" _Entiendo que esto sea duro para ti madre pero es lo que yo quiero. Siempre he querido ser hija de Zero-otousan y compartir su apellido."_

" _Ai"_ Recuerdo como Zero-otousan se acercó a mi lado y alzó mi barbilla para verme con sus hermosos ojos amatistas. _"No importa que apellido lleves siempre serás mi hija, mi primera hija."_

Esa fue la primera vez que me quebré en la vida y fue en brazos de mi padre, de Zero. Lloré como no lo había hecho nunca mientras Zero-otousan me calmaba con pequeñas palmadas en la espalda y cabeza y me abrigaba en su abrazo.

La segunda vez que sucumbí al llanto fue cuando me enteré que Zero-otousan había muerto por defender a un niño pequeño.

Luego de verme llorar así mi madre no tuvo más remedio que acatar mi decisión y desde ese momento en más me convertí en Ai Kiryuu, sangre pura y heredera de la famosa casa Kuran, nueva casa Kiryuu. No fue algo fácil que los demás vampiros aceptaran mi voluntad sin embargo saqué a relucir la cabezonería que todos decían había heredado del hombre en el hielo y no dejé que violaran mi voluntad. Afortunadamente contaba con el apoyo de varias familias nobles, los Hanabusa, los Sounen, los Akatsuki, los Touya y los Senri quienes, extrañamente dóciles terminaron aceptando y apoyándome.

Ren nació en primavera, luego de cuatro años y medio de gestación y cuando lo vi supe que estaba perdida.

Mis temores se cumplieron, por eso es que Ren tenía que ser mujer, porque sabía que si era hombre y se parecía a Zero-otousan estaba perdida.

Y así fue.

Nunca olvidaré la mirada en el rostro lleno de lágrimas de mi madre cuando lo sostuvo en brazos y orgullosa se lo mostraba a Zero-otousan.

" _Es igualito a ti, es hermoso."_

Efectivamente, el cabello de Ren era casi imperceptible de lo blanco que era y conforme pasaron los días reveló al mundo sus orbes amatista, claro que con una mirada mucho más suave que la de nuestro padre. Cuando era niño y desconocía del hecho de mi otro padre, Ren solía bromear diciendo que Zero-otousan y yo mirábamos iguales mientras él y mamá hacían lo propio.

Ren creció en un ambiente muy diferente en el que yo crecí. Nunca me faltó el amor de una madre o de un padre, puesto que los tenía a ambos, pero al mismo tiempo no lo hacía. Era más bien como si tuviera una familia de padres separados en las que el hombre se había arrepentido y buscaba reformar su familia y mal o bien al final lo consiguió.

No puedo decir que sentí celos de Ren, en ningún momento Zero-otousan hizo señal alguna de favoritismos entre ambos aunque yo ya era muy mayor para caer en ese tipo de infantilismos como escenas de celos, muy en el fondo sé que me hubiera afectado. Ren resultó ser el niño de mamá, y mi consentido. No podía evitarlo era como tener un Zero-otousan afectuoso y tierno para mi solita.

Fueron los mejores años de mi vida. Cuando fuimos una feliz familia de cuatro. Fueron cientos de años de felicidad que atesoraré hasta el día de mi último suspiro.

Pero como la felicidad no puede ser eterna, ni para nosotros que gozamos de inmortalidad. El ocaso de nuestra dicha llegó hace poco más de un mes.

Zero-otousan murió y mi madre se desmoronó. He de confesar que hoy en día estoy conforme con saber que mi madre sí quiso a Zero-otousan tanto o más que a Kuran Kaname. Nunca la vi tan triste como cuando Zero-otousan murió.

Nunca la vi tan desesperada ni tan deseosa de acompañarlo. Sin él, mi madre simplemente perdió el motivo para vivir y ni siquiera Ren y yo éramos razón suficiente para mantenerse en este mundo.

Pero ella no podía desperdiciar la vida que le habían dado, después de todo. Muchos murieron porque ella siga con vida y sea feliz. De manera que cuando Hana-kun le dio la idea de devolverle la vida al hombre del hielo a cambio de su sacrificio no lo dudó y lo hizo.

Se despidió de nosotros y nos encargó que ese hombre fuera correctamente reintegrado a la sociedad para que sea feliz.

Feliz como ella lo fue, como Zero-otousan lo fue.

Como yo lo era de la mano de Ren.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:**

 **Creo que debo ciertas explicaciones. Me encanta que el aquí en fanfiction el personaje de Ai sea presentado por "Ai K." Esto me dio pie para jugar con ese factor y poner a Ai como la niña con Zero complex que se puede ver que es en Vampire Knight memories.**

 **Además que se nota que la relación con Kaname no es muy buena que digamos, la chica siempre tuvo un padre y el que la engendró ni siquiera la recuerda así que obviamente le da lo mismo.**

 **Respecto a Vampire Knight Memories, lo leo por puro masoquismo, así que si son tan masoquistas como yo leánlo, si les gusta Yuuki probablemente lo disfruten más que yo, yo odio a Yuuki :P**

 **Y si, si entendieron el deje de incesto al final no están locos. Así fue, para mi esto podría terminar en un AixRen sin ninguna dificultad. Como puro fanservice para aquellos que querían que haya KanamexZero (eww) Así como fue fanservice que Yuuki terminara con un hijo de cada uno**

 **Si les gustó déjenme un RR, lo agradeceré mucho. Si no les gustó, también pero sean educados ;)**

 **Se despide con un beso:**

 **Sakura Tachikawa.**

 **PD: Tengo más historias, de VK y de otros animes en mi perfil, si quieres míralo y lee ;)**


End file.
